Donne-moi tes mains
by Ngie
Summary: Du sexe, sans explication. Sans discussion ensuite. 5 fois, ça avait fonctionné. (correction apportée aux chap 7 et 8)
1. Chapter 1

Avertissement : les personnages de cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Notez la classification M mentionnée en en-tête. Ce texte est donc réservé à un public majeur et averti.

N/A : Alors je sais que « be with you or die trying » est encore sur le feu. Mais voilà, un texte m'est revenu en mémoire et il ne demandait qu'à être finalisé vraiment. Un hommage à nos héroïne, et à un poème qui a donné son titre à cette fiction, que j'adore.

L'intégralité de la fanfiction est déjà rédigée et publiée en une fois.

Bonne lecture, j'espère que cette autre aventure … émotionnelle on va dire, vous plaira :)

Bises

Jane aurait pu compter le nombre de fois où c'était arrivé. Evidemment, elle aurait pu compter, revivre, chacune d'entre elles, avec ce genre de précision qui évapore le temps, étire les secondes, jusqu'à suspendre un souffle. Péniblement.

Jane aurait pu s'y perdre. S'y serait perdu sans l'ombre d'un doute si elle ne s'était pas jetée dans son travail ces dernières semaines. A corps perdu, certes, mais surtout en y versant chaque seconde de temps libre. Aucun silence, aucun vide dans son emploi du temps, n'avait existé par inadvertance.

Grâce à ça, le détective avait pu garder sa santé mentale. Elle avait pu garder la face, rester elle-même. Et personne, personne, n'avait la moindre idée d'à quel point, dans cette situation, rien que ça était héroïque.

xxxxxx

5 fois.

Dès que Maura Isles parvenait à l'air libre, ce nombre perçait les limbes de la fatigue. Il se mêlait au désordre cognitif amené par l'épuisement. A la douleur sporadique dans ses tempes, causée par la lumière trop blanche de la morgue.

Il se mêlait aux images intenables des dernières affaires, presque toutes impliquant des victimes bien trop jeunes. 2 ans : l'âge de Joshua Carpenter.

Maura en ouvrant la porte de sa maison, pouvait encore sentir les spasmes de tristesse dans son ventre. Elle monta les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre, se déshabilla dans la salle de bain adjacente. Se démaquilla, prit une douche, enfila sa nuisette, rituel étrange alors qu'il faisait jour.

Les résultats de l'analyse ADN arriveraient dans 4 heures, ce qui lui laissait 3 heures de sommeil. Les premières depuis près de 36.

Elle se glissa entre les draps, endolorie, expirant doucement aux courbatures dans son corps. Elle s'installa sur le côté, étreinte par la douceur de son oreiller. Caressée par la délicatesse du tissu.

Ses yeux tourmentés restèrent ouverts. Pensifs.

Sur la table de nuit, elle observa le livre ouvert à la même page depuis des semaines.

Un recueil de poèmes, Fou d'Elsa, par Aragon. Un chef d'oeuvre.

Un coup de coeur qui datait de ses années étudiantes, et de ces heures passées à la bibliothèque universitaire. Elle se souvenait de l'odeur du bois, des théories médicales qu'elle apprenait sans trop d'efforts, de ses camarades qui s'éreintaient à la tâche. Elle se souvenait du stress ambiant harassant, des attentes qu'elle craignait de décevoir, jusqu'à les extirper en silence en pleurant, seule, tard la nuit.

Et de ces pages.

Elle y avait oublié le tumulte, s'y était égarée, rêveuse.

Aujourd'hui, elle ne s'y perdait plus.

Elle s'y retrouvait, avec une vérité livide.

Aujourd'hui, chaque mot palpitait dans son être, écrevant chaque cellule. Leur sens perçant ses mutismes, épanchant ses prières avec une acuité rivalisant avec celle d'un scalpel.

Elle inspira, serra ses bras autour de ses épaules, sa poitrine douloureuse.

Les larmes aux yeux, Maura sentit la fatigue submerger son esprit.

Elle se laissa emporter par le sommeil.


	2. Chapter 2

4 heures plus tard, les résultats arrivèrent. Avec eux, s'abattit certainement l'estocade à cette tragédie déjà déchirante.

Avec 0,1% de marge d'erreur, la correspondance génétique accablait Marcus Carpenter. Père a adoptif de Joshua, qui avait infligé l'horreur à un corps d'enfant, avec une férocité qui avait fait sa perte. Car l'horreur ne s'était pas dissipée. Maura Isles savait en retrouvé la moindre bribe.

"Comment avez-vous pu faire ça à votre propre enfant ?" avait craché Korsak, le regard rouge.

Le monstre avait sourit.

"Ce n'était pas mon gosse ! Mais la progéniture d'une dégénérée, d'une pute droguée qui trainait dans les rues ! Il avait de toute façon la mauvaise graine en lui... vous croyez qu'une chair engendré par le vice arrive à s'en défaire ? NON ! C'est ancré ces choses là qu'on le veuille ou non..."

Korsak était prêt à bondir.

"Ca suffit, avait interrompu Jane, officiers amenez monsieur Carpenter en cellule jusqu'à ce qu'on le transfert"

Maura avait senti toutes les fibres de son corps se tendre, son visage comme un masque. Parfaitement composée derrière la vitre sans-teint, l'âme écorchée pourtant. Elle croisa le regard de Jane, se demanda si la brune arrivait à la sentir sans la voir.

Hypothèse absurde.

"On a tous besoin de sommeil" lâcha Vince plus tard. Acquiescé par tout le monde.

Quand elle redescendit au sous sol, Jane avait semblé la lire :

"Tu ne rentres pas ? avait-elle demandé

-Non... j'ai des rapports à finir, j'ai pris du retard"

Jane s'était plongé dans ses yeux, solide comme un roc. Sculptée comme le marbre, taillée dans des ténèbres, et pourtant si souvent pour la blonde, seul endroit, où les ténèbres n'étaient pas. Une ironie du sort ou un prodige Maura n'était jamais sûre de savoir.

Elle descendit, seule, dans son bureau. Comme on se cache pour lécher ses plaies.

Poursuivie jusque là par cette morsure.

Elle n'était pas Joshua Carpenter. Rien ne devait pas nier cette évidence, qu'elle n'était pas ce petit corps allongé sur sa table d'examen un peu plus tôt.

Elle, était bien vivante. Chanceuse. Entière. Adulte et libre.

Elle eut les larmes eux yeux.

Et quand bien même elle n'était pas vraiment tout ça... elle était en vie. Quelques années plus tôt, peut être aurait-elle pu enfermer l'émotion à double tour, quelque part. Quelques années plus tôt, elle n'aurait certainement pas laissé son calme lui échapper entre les murs de son bureau, après y avoir presque fui à toute jambe. Elle passa les mains sur son visage.

Ressentir.

Ressentir n'était pas fait pour sa nature. Et les autres, chaque personne qui avait blâmé sa rigueur intellectuelle étaient insensés. La vulnérabilité émotionnelle n'offrait pas plus de discernement. Bien au contraire, elle rendait la résignation difficile, quand bien même rien ne pouvait plus être changé. Elle rendait l'indifférence impossible, quand bien même souffrir ne réparerait plus quoique soit.

Paddy Doyle, Ian, Jack. Hope. Constance.

Maura s'était senti plier, vriller à toutes ces blessures inévitables.

Et 5 fois.

5 fois, elle avait cédé à elle même.


	3. Chapter 3

La première fois, était après son rapt. Des jours après avoir eu peur pour Jane, chaque minute, le sort avait écroulé ses suppositions. Au milieu d'une nuit mélancolique, elle avait été volée à sa vie, terrifiée, figée par une peur suffocante. Soulagée d'une manière indicible, à cette idée absurde, que Jane n'était pas à sa place. Puis elle avait succombé aux vapeurs du chloroforme.

Des jours plus tard, passés à ressentir l'angoisse et toute l'obscurité de sa nature humaine, la liberté avait soufflé comme un air pur, dans cette lumière éthérée d'une porte qui s'ouvre.

Jane, dans l'embrasure, avait eu sur le visage toutes les fêlures, toutes les terreurs. Et dans ses bras convulsifs, la blonde avait ressenti dans l'épuisement terrassant, qu'elle n'avait été seule dans le calvaire.

Après le tumulte de la délivrance, et ces visages innombrables qui s'étaient succédés, elle avait enfin pu dormir. 18h d'un sommeil noir. Et un réveil d'un calme saisissant.

Cette nuit là, était la première fois.

Lorsque Jane, le corps dense, s'était allongée près d'elle, irradiant le désordre intérieur. L'obscurité avait semblé soudainement lourde. Trop lourde.

Maura s'était retourné, en suspendant son souffle. Avait regardé dans la pénombre, Jane, sentant dans ses yeux, comme un soleil que l'on fixe au Zénith. La subtilité d'une ombre illicite, aussi cinglante qu'une lumière trop forte.

Asphyxiée, elle avait effleuré le visage, tremblante.

Elle s'était redressée, au bout d'elle même et avait chevauché le corps tendu de Jane. En quête d'air, elle avait collé leur poitrine. En quête d'elle même, elle avait collé leurs lèvres.

"Jane..."

Avait-elle seulement murmuré.

Et en un murmure, elle l'avait avoué. Le pire secret si elle s'en tenait à la peur qu'elle avait eu de parler. Ou le plus beau pour toutes les autres raisons

La brune emprisonna son regard dans le sien, la confusion déchirante au fond de ses prunelles noires. Les lèvres scellées, elle avait certainement eu mille pensées, observé mille détails. Mais elle n'avait rien dit.

Contractant sa silhouette infaillible, elle colla de nouveau sa poitrine à celle de Maura maintenant serrée par l'angoisse. Et de ses lèvres hésitantes, elle s'était livrée sans être sûre de ce qu'elle avait à offrir.

Au premier souffle qu'elles exhalèrent, Maura sut, qu'aucun mot ne passerait ses lèvres. Qu'elle en était incapable tant que l'étreinte de Jane enlacerait son corps. D'ailleurs aucune parole ne fut dite, durant cette nuit.

Les cris, oui, avaient résonné, de plaisir, en même temps que ses ongles avaient tracé le corps de Jane, s'enfonçant dans sa peau, comme Jane entre ses cuisses. Elle avait inspiré son souffle, épousé chaque relief humide de la brune occupée à lui prendre son âme, irrémédiablement. A chaque va et vient, plein de révérence et de rage.

Jane, avait conquis son corps, comme elle possédait une scène de crime. Glorieuse, sans lui laisser la moindre chance, le moindre échappatoire. Les muscles saillants avaient poussé contre elle, encore plus sublimes qu'elle n'avait imaginé. Ses mains dans les boucles noires, elle avait eu, en sueur, besoin de ses yeux dans les siens. La tempête qu'elle y vit absorba la sienne, forgea le sens dans son chaos. Un sens qui crispa son coeur, aussi exigent que les doigts de Jane sur ses seins. Elle inspira les paupières closes, perdue. Diluée complètement pour la première fois dans un autre être. Et la jouissance perça sa chair, déchira tous les vides.

Sa voix écorcha sa gorge, et ses secondes de plaisir inconnu laissèrent le docteur pantelante, disloquée intérieurement.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Jane, figée l'observait. Vibrante. Son regard captivé.

Maura sentit de nouveau le désir la mordre, à des endroits qu'il n'avait jamais mordu jusque là. Une découverte qui aurait pu la rendre anxieuse, aurait dû peut être. Mais elle la rendit seulement vulnérable et avide. Encore à bout de souffle, elle avait retourné leurs corps et du courage plein les veines, mêlé à autre chose qui la brûla de l'intérieur, elle avait de nouveau embrassé Jane. Plus exposée qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie dans sa vie. Et elle se livra à sa propre conquête. La conquête la plus désespérée qu'elle n'ai jamais eue.

Elle sentit la force lui nouer la gorge, elle lutta contre les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, se plongea seulement à l'intérieur de Jane pour les fuir. Rattrapée souvent, en sentant Jane tressaillir contre elle, enveloppée dans la douceur du seul contact qu'elles n'avaient jamais partagé ensemble. Et que Maura eu l'impression de découvrir pour la première fois.

Ce n'était pas les autres femmes... ces autres n'avaient rien à voir. Aucune statistique, aucune expérience humaine n'effleurait ce qu'elle était en train de vire.

Sentir Jane jouir n'avait pas de correspondance. Aucun équivalent. Dans aucun registre.

Maura en imaginant, avait présumé. Elle avait sous-pesé vaguement les facteurs : l'attachement, l'admiration, le respect... la gratitude... et cet abandon qu'elle n'avait même pas vu venir. Elle avait bien compris que « connaître » Jane devait être hors cadre. Elle aurait dû penser : hors... norme. Hors contrôle. Hors limites. Hors... tout.

Jane s'arqua contre sa langue, et Maura sentit sa poitrine lui faire mal. De l'intérieur. A la sentir fondre dans sa gorge, s'écouler et se mêler à sa chair. Comme une offrande. Un sentiment de chance suffoqua son être plusieurs secondes, terrassant. Suivi par cette envie insensée d'être terrassée encore, à l'infini.

Le désir les perdit cette nuit là. Elle s'y jetèrent sans trêve. Sans pause inconfortable, ni silence suspendu. Sans un mot, elles épuisèrent leur force l'une dans l'autre jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les rattrape finalement.


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain matin, la lueur du jour les tira du sommeil, leurs corps entremêlés, imprégnés l'un de l'autre. Maura inspira, elle n'aurait jamais espéré vivre cette seconde. Elle se concentra pour en saisir la moindre once.

Puis elle ouvrit les yeux. Jane le regard rivé au plafond, se tourna vers elle et sourit.

"Bonjour murmura-t-elle la voix rauque.

-Bonjour, sourit la blonde à son tour.

-Bien dormi ?"

Maura ne put s'empêcher de rire.

"Oui répondit-elle enfin,... mais je ne sais pas combien de temps.

-6 heures" répondit Jane.

Maura se crispa, surprise et regarda l'heure. 10h30. Elle regarda Jane confuse.

"Korsak m'a obligée à prendre ma journée, le temps que les fédéraux boucle l'affaire..."

Dans une seconde suspendue, la réalité se distilla dans l'espace. Un silence s'installa.

Les yeux verts de la blonde observèrent ceux du détective.

Jane se tut, attendit. Maura pouvait sentir qu'elle attendait. Une explication sûrement, des mots à mettre sur ce qui avait basculé 6 heures plus tôt.

Lorsque rien ne vint, un sourire rassurant se dessina sur les lèvres de Jane. Elle extirpa son corps magistral des draps et se tint debout, exposée assez longtemps pour que la blonde, troublée, remarque les sillon rouges de ses griffures. Maura baissa les yeux de culpabilité.

"Je vais prendre une douche... et puis je vais rentrer. Tu pourras dire à Ma de m'appeler quand elle viendra ?"

La blonde acquiesça, répondit au sourire que Jane lui offrit avant de passer le seuil de sa chambre.

"On se voit plus tard" murmura-t-elle avant de disparaitre.

Et Maura, seule, se plongea plus encore dans les couvertures. Elle inspira, put sentir les effluves de leurs ébats tout autour d'elle.

Jane était restée Jane. Insaisissable, forcément, mais attentive toujours, à sa manière. Elle avait dû attendre son réveil, des questions plein la tête, sans en poser une seule. Maura voulut sourire. Rien n'était brisé, elle pouvait être sûre. Elle n'avait de toute façon, jamais eu raison de douter.

Et là encore elle n'avait pas eu tort.

Pendant les jours, semaines d'après, tout redevint normal. Le tumulte des incidents s'apaisa, autour et à l'intérieur. Retourner à la morgue avait été plutôt simple, très, trop sûrement comparé aux standards. Mais ce chemin pour Maura, celui vers son bureau traversant ce hall et le couloir du sous-sol, avait marqué les victoires. Celle après Dennis, celle après Hoyt, celle après Doyle. Celle après sa suspension pour présomption de meurtre. Celle après avoir lavé la mémoire de Susie.

Ce chemin n'était pas la confrontation avec ses démons, mais signe toujours, qu'elle leur avait échappé.

Avec Jane, la seule forme d'inconfort qu'elle eut pu ressentir, s'évapora vite. Le naturel de leur amitié revint, salvateur, simple lui aussi. Un prodige à lui seul après des événements qui auraient pu détruire ce havre d'évidence, qui depuis des années, était le seul fil rouge inchangé dans leur vie. Des moments étranges étaient advenus, principalement des souvenirs, surgis en présence l'une de l'autre. Leur regard avait parut figé, puis avait fuit. Aucune question pourtant, jamais. Une Omerta que chacune d'elle consentait pour ne pas se perdre.

Et la deuxième fois arriva. 6 semaines et 3 jours plus tard. Sans prévenir sans signe avant coureur.

Et alors, chacune s'était interrogé:

Etaient-elles vraiment capable de faire machine arrière ?


	5. Chapter 5

Il était de bonne heure ce matin là :

Un meurtre, une victime fichée dans 5 états et en Europe un palmarès plutôt impressionnant. Vol, recel, traffic d'Antiquités...

Et une affaire manifestement qui avait mal tourné.

Un cas d'école, une coordination avec Interpole qui n'était jamais simple, mêlée à ce sentiment absurde, inévitable, de devoir faire ses preuves. Les heures avaient passées, tendues certes, mais la police de Boston malgré tout savait gardé la tête froide.

Avec le temps chacun avait appris ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il suffisait de trouver le point de départ de la dernière transaction, quelque soit sa place sur le globe. Et remonter le fil jusqu'au panier à crabes qui se cachait derrière. Ensuite, passer la main à Interpole sûrement, mais après avoir fait du bon boulot. Question d'orgueil, d'intégrité.

Et Jane avait ses deux choses, à profusion.

Tout allait bien se passer, comme prévu. Chacun en était sûr.

Jusqu'à ce Korsak sorte de son bureau le regard trouble. Ses mains nerveuses.

Jane avait froncé le regard, senti l'adrénaline courir dans son corps. Debout, droite, une seconde, jusqu'à ce que tout s'effondre.

"Frankie... une descente à mal tourné... il a été touché..."

Tout s'était transformé en brume. Avec ses mots, Jane Rizzoli sentit son être se fendre.

"Où il l'ont emmené ? demanda-t-elle.

-Au Massachusetts Hospital...

-Préviens Ma"

Avec ses mots, elle prit sa veste, tout le reste insignifiant pour elle, et fulmina vers la sortie. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle recula d'un pas. La présence de Maura passa devant elle et s'avança jusqu'à la voiture.

Le gyrophare, la sirène. Des feux rouges qui ne voulurent rien dire. Et ce hall trop blanc, et cette odeur désagréable. Et Martinez défait, qui affronta le regard de Jane Rizzoli en se sentant l'assurance d'un enfant de 3 ans.

La brune le visage fermé s'approcha :

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-On attendait un signal...

-Mais ? demanda Jane les dents serrées.

-Le signal n'est jamais venu... et Frankie a voulu vérifier que notre contact était ok..."

Un piège, compris Jane en pestant les poings serrés.

"A quoi servent les putains de gilets par balles ? cracha-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

-Frankie n'aurait pas dû être sur le théâtre. Il devait rester à l'arrière... mais...dès que le plan à commencer à capoter... il a vu rouge...

-Putain !" murmura-t-elle, en colère contre elle même. Elle aurait fait pareil. Bien sûr qu'elle aurait fait pareil...

Silencieuse, elle leva de nouveau ses yeux dans le regard de son ex collègue. Martinez déglutit, happé par sa présence grave. Une présence qu'il avait étrangement toujours réussi à comprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il répondit à la question inscrite dans son mutisme.

"3 balles... il a perdu pas mal de sang. Il est au bloc, ils se battent pour le garder..."

Jane sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, elle baissa les yeux, ses doigts tremblant parcourant son visage.

"Je vais voir où est-ce qu'ils en sont"

Cette voix. Ces yeux. Sûrement les seules choses encore palpables dans ce néant. Jane fixa Maura, s'accrocha à elle comme au bord d'un gouffre, puis hocha la tête.

La blonde se rendit au standard, mit moins d'une minute avant de passer l'accès au personnel.

Jane la regarda partir, et une fois disparue, alla s'asseoir. Vide.

"Mon fils, où est mon fils !"

Angela Rizzoli surgit à l'intérieur de la salle d'attente, l'émotion rauque dans sa voix. Vince à ses côtés, impuissant. Perdu sans doute lui aussi dans l'angoisse.

La mère se précipita vers Martinez, lui agrippa les épaules, de rage. De désespoir.

"Il est... en train d'être opéré... il font tout pour le tirer de là

-Pas mon fils ! rétorqua Angela, folle de peur. Pas mon fils ! J'ai déjà cru perdre ma fille, encore et encore. Pas Frankie ! Pas lui..."

Jane en retrait grimaça. Qui s'attend à des entailles pareilles...

Elle s'avança.

"Ma..." murmura-t-elle.

Sa mère se précipita dans ses bras. Jane devait être un roc n'est-ce pas ?

"Maura est allée voir, elle va revenir avec des nouvelles" rassura-t-elle doucement.

Un coma artificiel, pneumothorax aux deux poumons et une hémorragie résorbée dans l'urgence.

24h d'attente, une nouvelle opération possible. Beaucoup de chance d'échec si on devait en arriver là. De l'espoir... et encore trop d'invocations à mettre en prière.

Ils mirent des heures à pouvoir s'extirper des lieux. Décidèrent de le faire pour le bien d'Angela. Vince resterait avec elle, Tommy était en route.

Jane, plus près de l'hôpital, rentrerait chez elle, au cas où.

Sur le chemin, Maura sortit son téléphone et vit les 4 messages en attente, qu'elle avait entendu arriver les un après les autres.

"Tu devais voir Michael ce soir" se souvint Jane.

La blonde resta silencieuse.

"Je vais reporter à plus tard.

-Non... vas-y encouragea Jane. Aucun de nous ne peut faire quoique se soit Maur... tu seras tout aussi bien à te changer les idées..."

La blonde fronça les yeux.

"S'il y a quoique se soit, je t'appellerai..." offrit la brune.

Et si Jane voulait rester seule ?

Cette pensée se fraya un chemin lourde dans la poitrine de la blonde et serra son cœur. Et sans plus rien dire elle continua à marcher.


	6. Chapter 6

20h30.

Elle avait essayé pendant 15 minutes, assise à la table parfaitement blanche, devant Michael au sourire parfait, à la discussion d'ordinaire si facile.

Maura avait sentit progressivement son souffle se tarir, sa peau devenir incandescente.

Le mensonge. Il lui était impitoyable sous toutes ses formes.

"Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda son rendez-vous.

-Non... Michael, je... je vais devoir partir je suis désolée."

L'homme l'avait regardé l'air confus.

"Je dois être auprès de Jane...

-Jane ? Questionna-t-il sans comprendre.

-Oui... Jane »

Et Maura n'expliqua rien d'autre. Comment expliquer Jane ? Elle fut infiniment soulagée, cependant lorsque les manières de Michael l'obligea à acquiescer, interdit.

"Très bien » dit-il en posa le menu sur la table.

-Merci Michael, je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait déplacé jusqu'ici »

L'homme d'affaires, béat, ne put que regarder la plus belle femme du restaurant se lever et s'éloigner pour sortir.

Maura arriva dans la rue, monta les escaliers, ne prit même pas la peine de frapper. Elle plongea la clef dans la serrure et ouvrit.

Jane debout dans la cuisine sursauta, surprise, effrayée l'espace d'une seconde.

"Maur, qu'est-ce que...?

-Shhhh"

Maura interrompit le dialogue, s'avança, déterminée, passa une main derrière sa nuque et l'attira contre ses lèvres. Ses mains cherchèrent la peau sous le débardeur de Jane. Descendirent la cambrure de ses reins, vers ses fesses qu'elle avait déjà sentit fermes, entre ses jambes ouvertes.

La brune se laissa guider vers sa chambre, déshabillée par les mains les plus douces et expertes qu'elle avait pu connaître. Allongée, bientôt rejointe. Et quelques minutes plus tard, son regard presque ébloui glissait sur le corps de Maura, qui ondulait au dessus d'elle, nue, en nage.

La blonde brillait sous la lumière, d'une lueur comme du feu. Ou comme l'or. Jane ferma les paupières pour garder ses esprits, la sensations de ses doigts à l'intérieur de Maura, la vision d'elle, clashait tous ses murs. Crispait l'espace, ses pensées. Elle se redressa, fondit sur la poitrine qui se soulevait devant elle. La bouche humide et brûlante avala les pointes turgescentes. Maura gémit, ses mains dans la chevelure noire. Elle serra Jane contre son torse, ondoya son bassin pour la sentir au creux d'elle.

Il y avait cette intensité indicible à découvrir les choses. Une fois, la première. Et il y avait la déchirure de les retrouver, aussi cinglantes, plus tard. De retrouver leur puissance, vivace, et de la sentir de nouveau se frayer dans son être.

Maura sentir son corps jouir, avec une magnitude inouïe. Et au bord de la plénitude, elle chercha entre les cuisses de la brune, et s'enfonça. Jusqu'au bout, comme on s'enfonce jusqu'à la garde. Et seulement là, l'explosion arriva par vagues.

Successives, addictives, comme six semaines plus tôt.

Et la nuit les perdit, sans mot toujours, en cris encore, jusqu'à éteindre leur force.

Frankie avait passé la nuit pour le mieux. La nouvelle avait ébréché l'aube et étiré des sourires. Et dans le soulagement, les paroles, de nouveau, avaient été tues.

Jane avait sans doute eut l'air un peu obscure, l'espace d'un moment mais elle avait souri. Maura, comblée sans pouvoir le comprendre, n'avait eut qu'à reprendre sa place.

La vie s'écoula, intrépide, poignante, poussant chacun, un pas après l'autre, sur ses propres traces. Vers ses propres défis. Des proverbiales "séries noires" qui ne s'arrêtaient vraiment jamais, Maura et Jane portèrent le poids qui incombait à leurs fonctions. Femmes de tête, héroïnes assez souvent, surhumaines de temps à autres.

Obligées à tous les dépassements, épuisées ensuite. Tressaillant elles aussi, sur leur propre route.

La troisième fois arriva. La quatrième aussi. Et la cinquième.

Au beau milieu d'une nuit, presque toujours, à la sortie d'un enfer ou aux portes d'un abîme.

Les prétextes de toute façon s'effacèrent peu à peu. Paix, Néant, Chaos. Trois royaumes mêlés dans leur havre, trois forces palpitantes dans leur être, dans leur souffles erratiques où s'évanouissait le monde. Pour renaître et leur rappeler le goût évanescent de la vie. Sa beauté.

Et cette fragilité, qui était son prix le plus cruel.


	7. Chapter 7

L'obsession très souvent est comme le sommet d'un iceberg. Le symptôme culminant, quand déjà tout le reste se noie sous la surface.

Se battre alors... cette lutte là, arrive déjà trop tard. Et Maura pouvait le sentir, sans vouloir l'admettre. Ne lui avait-on pas dit tellement de fois, de se laisser vivre ? D'abandonner ce contrôle permanent ?

 _« Est-ce que tu n'as pas déjà senti en toi... que tu étais faite pour accomplir une mission ? Que de tous les chemins que tu pourrais prendre... un seul, celui LA était le TIEN ? »_

 _Elle avait soupiré, vulnérable. Triste, en désordre._

 _« Non Ian, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'envisager ce genre de paramètres..._

 _-Des paramètres ? Maura ! Sentir dans quel but tu es née n'est pas une expérience qui se mesure !_

 _-Je pense en perpétuation de l'espèce... je pense en fusion des patrimoines génétiques, en phénotype et génotype ! Tu me parles de révélation..et je... je m'extasie devant le spectacle d'une méïose. Tes miracles... tes miracles ne sont pas les miens. »_

 _Un silence s'abattit entre eux. Maura débarrassa nerveusement pour retenir ses larmes. Devant l'évier elle rassembla ses forces pour se retourner et sourire._

 _« Je ne m'interposerai pas... entre toi et ton miracle. J'espère que tu le sais »_

 _Ian Faulkner la regarda encore avec cet air indéchiffrable, désagréable presque, partagé entre ce que Maura identifiait comme de la pitié ou de la tendresse. Plus ? Elle n'arrivait jamais à savoir._

 _« Peut-être que nos miracles ne sont pas incompatibles Maura... peut-être que si tu regardais les choses avec un peu de hauteur, tu découvrirais qu'ils sont liés..._

 _-Ce qui me retient à Boston est terre à terre... ces liens là sont tangibles et je ne peux pas les ignorer»_

 _Ian eut envie de répondre, mais il se tut._

 _« Je t'enverrai un message à l'atterrissage... » dit-il seulement, prenant son sac, il s'avança vers elle, la serra et l'embrassa sur le front. Soupira l'espace d'une seconde._

 _Puis il passa la porte._

De la hauteur ?

Maura pensa que Ian n'avait peut-être pas tort. Et qu'elle n'était, à ce moment là, simplement pas encore prête. Aujourd'hui, avec Jane... était la bonne occasion d'essayer. De s'éloigner des faits, des angoisses.

Elle ignora les souvenirs de leurs nuits en sortant pour courir. Continua de s'occuper, en rangeant sa bibliothèque. En vain. La sensation naissait dans son ventre, et parcourait sa peau, tarissait son souffle.

Son regard aimanté par son téléphone portable , elle se dit plus d'une fois qu'elle n'avait qu'à céder, comme à chaque fois. Elle n'avait qu'à baisser la garde, une seconde.

Et un message plus tard, à peine quelque mots, Jane, radieuse, serait sur le pas de sa porte, et, bientôt, enfoncée au fond d'elle.

Un frisson électrisa son corps.

Et ce fut la reliure, qui l'alerta. Une réponse cognitive ressurgie du passé. Elle sourit et sortit le recueil, caressant le cuir usé. Elle ouvrit au hasard et incapable de s'en empêcher, lut.

Au fil des secondes, son sourire s'étira d'abord... puis se fana. Son cœur acculé au fond de sa poitrine. Elle remarqua à peine ses yeux mouillés par les larmes. Et ses mains tremblantes, bouleversées par les mots.

Elle referma le livre.

Etait-ce vraiment ça ? Etait-ce vraiment possible ?


	8. Chapter 8

_Temps présents..._

« Tu n'es pas lui »

Maura dans son bureau sortit de ses pensées et lut sur l'écran de son téléphone.

« Je ne suis pas qui ? »

«Ton père. Tu n'es pas qu'un foutu patrimoine génétique.»

La blonde serra la mâchoire.

« Je sais » répondit-elle.

« ok »

A ce sms laconique d'une manière typiquement Jane, le médecin légiste soupira, le sentiment d'être pathétique la forçant a sécher ses pleurs.

La question existentielle des origines se réglait chez l'individu à peu près à l'âge de 6 ans selon les théories de Freud et Klein.

En elle ? ces réponses ne viendraient pas, elle l'avait su même enfant. Un réalisme plus facile à gérer, même à cet âge, que la vérité près de trente ans plus tard.

Et la science lui était plutôt secourable encore une fois. Les facteurs déterminants la personnalité d'une personne étaient, en partie au moins, parfaitement exogènes. Passés les débats complexes autour de l'identité, les postulats brossaient les fondements du libre arbitre. Affirmaient l'existence et la valeur des choix.

Et Maura, au final, n'avait qu'à ignorer certains détails, pour que tout tienne en ordre. De simples détails :

-le fait qu'elle ait embrassé la même carrière que sa mère.

-son besoin irrépressible et inexplicable de revenir à Boston.

-Son demi-frère, décédé, manifestement détenteur de son vivant d'un QI équivalent au sien.

\- la ressemblance physique, ces manières qu'elle avait reconnues en Hope et qui l'avait faite fondre en larmes à leur deuxième rencontre.

Pourrait-elle un jour couvrir l'horreur sans s'en rendre compte ?  
Fermer les yeux aveuglée par l'amour ?

N'avait-elle pas fait exactement ça avec Ian ?

Les démons avaient seulement attendu Marcus Carpenter pour ressurgir. Et Maura pouvait sentir le doute mordre.

Son téléphone vibra une nouvelle fois.

« Je suis à Boston pour une conférence ce soir. On dîne ensemble ? Bruce »

La blonde fronça le regard à la déception qui la serra en découvrant le destinataire.

Jane allait vraiment s'en tenir à son dernier message pour ce soir.

Avant de pouvoir trop y réfléchir, Maura se leva.

Elle avait eu besoin d'ombre. 

Maintenant, tout à coup elle avait besoin d'air.


	9. Chapter 9

Une heure plus tard, elle frappa à la porte, ses cheveux encore moites de sa douche, peut être en désordre.

« Maur ? »

Jane ouvrit, inquiète.

Eut l'air même déjà prête à mordre lorsqu'elle remarqua la rougeur des yeux que le maquillage ne couvrait plus.

Maura eut envie de pleurer encore. Mais une chose lui donnait envie encore plus que ça. Elle se rapprocha de la brune, passa une main autour de sa taille, et se blottit contre elle. En serrant fort.

Jane soucieuse, finit par accepter l'étreinte, serra elle aussi humant Maura et son effluve addictive. La blonde inspira également à l'intérieur du contact. Et l'éternité aurait pu s'écouler, engouffrer le reste du monde, elles avec, plus rien, au fond, n'avait d'importance.

La brune ténébreuse rompit néanmoins cette paix en caressant puis guidant le visage de la blonde vers le haut, pour que leurs yeux se touchent, se fondent. Se parlent.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Et Maura, honnêtement, ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre. Son regard émeraude se fronça dans la réflexion, l'exigence et la confusion mélangées dans ses iris. Le langage donnait tellement de choix, il donnait tellement de mots pour dire, le docteur pourtant, sentit sa voix incapable d'exprimer et de faire sens. Trop étranglée, peut-être, trop perdue.

Et pour la première fois, ou presque, de sa vie, la blonde, abandonna. Dans un silence lourd, et une lenteur encore plus écrasante, elle n'essaya pas de pousser plus loin la limite de ses aptitudes et baissa le regard vers sa main posée sur la taille de Jane. La main glissa jusqu'à son abdomen que Maura pu sentir se contracter sous ses doigts, puis descendit lascivement, tellement lascivement, jusqu'à la limite du débardeur porté par la brune. Ils s'immiscèrent sous le tissus... et dans une seconde perçante, effleurèrent la peau d'ambre. Caressant la douceur, et les sillons tracés par les muscles de fer.

Jane serra la mâchoire. Ferma les yeux en sentant Maura caresser sa peau. Quand elle rouvrit les paupières, elle trouva le regard vert rivé vers le sien.

Maura ne put toujours pas parler, mais quand elle passa son autre main autour de la nuque de Jane pour l'attirer contre ses lèvres, elle jura entendre les mots résonner dans sa tête.

Avec une limpidité effrayante.

 _Donne-moi tes mains..._

 _Donne-moi tes mains pour l'inquiétude  
Donne-moi tes mains dont j'ai tant rêvé_

Elle appuya le baiser, Jane étreignant son corps.

 _Dont j'ai tant rêvé dans ma solitude  
Donne-moi tes mains que je sois sauvé _

Ses yeux devinrent humides et elle se perdit dans toutes les sensations qui la traversèrent. Jusqu'à que le souffle court, elle ne colle leur front, ses doigts s'entremêlant à ceux de la brune.

Elle porta la main à ses lèvres, et l'embrassa, regardant cette partie de Jane avec une telle révérence qu'elle aurait pu hurler.

 _Lorsque je les prends à mon pauvre piège  
De paume et de peur de hâte et d'émoi_

Maura ferma les yeux.

 _Lorsque je les prends comme une eau de neige  
Qui fond de partout dans mes main à moi _

Elle sentit à peine Jane la soulever du sol, et se trouva seulement suspendue et brûlante, à la force fauve qui embrassait la sienne. Dominante. Ecrasante à tellement de titres. Incertaine, vulnérable à tellement d'autres.

Jane lui retira ses vêtements, la plaqua quasiment sur le lit et lui suça les seins. Maura aurait pu se perdre dans la chevelure ondulante qui caressait sa peau, et dans l'image de la langue excitant ses tétons déjà durs. Les lèvres la prirent dans leur écrin, sucèrent, avant de la libérer pour revenir l'exciter d'une langue avide. Un manège qui donna le tourni à la blonde et crispa son ventre. Ses deux seins se trouvèrent rapidement humides, de plus en plus sensibles et fermes. Sucés et excités sans répit jusqu'à ce que, Maura l'avait appris, la faim de Jane soit complètement assouvie.

Elle caressa la nuque, gracile et tendue, plongea ses doigts dans les boucles noires et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se sentant mouiller à un point presque intenable. Elle imagina cette langue entre ses cuisses, pria pour que Jane y vienne et la prenne dans sa bouche. La mange, l'avale, avec cette même avidité. Sans rien laisser d'autre, derrière, qu'elle.

Elle dût attendre de longues minutes à la fois divines et cruelles, avant que la brune ne décide de progresser dans leur étreinte. Maura erratique, son torse se soulevant au rythme profond de son souffle, vit alors les yeux bruns la fixer, et observa Jane parcourir l'aval de son corps avant de se positionner entre ses cuisses. La blonde pouvait sentir son cœur serrer.

De désirs.

Tous.

Inavouables chacun à leur manière.

Tellement forts qu'elles sentait son âme au bord de rompre.

Aux lèvres qui effleurèrent l'intérieur de ses cuisses, ses yeux se fermèrent et son corps s'arqua. Elle pouvait pratiquement sentir ces caresses sur son centre.

Elle déglutit, puis baissa de nouveau le regard vers Jane. Une seconde s'écoula et dissémina tout son être en cendres. Les mots auraient pu résonner dans l'air.

 _Sauras-tu jamais ce qui me traverse  
Ce qui me bouleverse et qui m'envahit_

Jane darda sa langue et s'enfonça en elle.

 _Sauras-tu jamais ce qui me transperce  
Ce que j'ai trahi quand j'ai tressailli _

Maura gémit.

Fort.

 _Ce que dit ainsi le profond langage  
Ce parler muet de sens animaux_

 _Sans bouche et sans yeux miroir sans image  
Ce frémir d'aimer qui n'a pas de mots _

Et Jane continua à la prendre. Doucement d'abord, puis plus intensément ensuite. Elle traça les lèvres trempées de son sexe, suça les petites pour qu'elles s'ouvrent. S'immisça dans la blonde jusqu'à l'orifice, trempé, offert. Maura ouverte devant elle, trembla. Jane amena un pouce vers le clitoris déjà humide, et l'excita en caresse circulaire. Puis elle lécha la blonde sans merci, lui ouvrit les jambes encore davantage pour mieux pénétrer son corps.

La blonde se sentit tourner à l'état liquide. Elle n'avait jamais mouillé autant que pour Jane. A un point qui aurait même pu être inconfortable ou embarrassant.

Mais ce qu'elle avait vu leur première nuit ensemble, elle le revit encore : Jane, affamée, lapant tout ce qu'elle avait à donner. Tout, et même ce qu'elle n'avait pas. Jane allait le lui prendre. Et la blonde céda extraordinairement vite.

Elle jouit, fort. Déjà trop excitée par la douce torture de Jane sur ses seins. Tout croula, enfin. Et Maura encore traversée par des spasmes réalisa à peine lorsque la brune quitta sa position, se redressant en disposant ses jambes sur ses épaules. Des doigts devant son entrée encore palpitante lui fit ouvrir les yeux, juste à temps pour se faire prendre.

« Jane ! »

Elle cria de plaisir, de surprise. Et la brune, fut attentive. Pleine de précaution en allant et venant lentement, jusqu'au fond... avant d'accélérer. La blonde crut perdre la tête et se fixa sur Jane, qui elle était rivée vers ses propres doigts.

« Putain Maur... »

Maura regarda elle aussi, et la vision d'elle qui se faisait emboutir la fit presque jouir de nouveau.

« Tourne toi »

Sans hésiter elle obtempéra, bientôt à genoux sur le lit. Jane lui prit les deux mains, qu'elle maintint derrière son dos dans l'emprise d'une des siennes.

 _Sauras-tu jamais ce que les doigts pensent  
D'une proie entre eux un instant tenue_

Et de l'autre, elle s'enfonça encore.

 _Sauras-tu jamais ce que leur silence  
Un éclair aura connu d'inconnu _

Maura pousser en avant sentit son équilibre tirer sur ses poignets. Et elle sentit Jane la posséder et cria de surprise. Trois doigts au mois... oui au moins, s'enfoncèrent à une profondeur où elle n'avait jamais été touchée avant.

Les doigts sortirent. Et revinrent, tendant déjà son corps, entre deux forces contraire. Auxquelles Maura se livra, corps et âme. Elle ferma les yeux forts, sa voix étranglée, incapable de sortir, quand Jane accéléra. Puis sa voix sortit et dut résonner dans tous l'immeuble, quand le rythme devint effréné. Maura cria de plaisir en continu, incapable de contrôler sa voix, ni les pénétrations entre ses cuisses. Elle se sentit jouir, une fois. Puis deux... puis gicler sur les draps et l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Jane se retira d'elle et libéra ses bras. Avant de se serrer contre elle. Maura pu sentir des lèvres douce dans le creux de son dos et de sa nuque, en même temps que le mouvement erratique de Jane entre ses propres cuisses.

La brune gémit son prénom, à son oreille... et ne mit pas longtemps avant de se raidir et jouir en coup de rein contre ses fesses. La blonde en nage se retourna, pour voir la brune reprenant elle-même son souffle. Elle cueillit ses lèvres, cueillit sa langue avec la sienne, dans un baiser ivre. Le désir tenace dans son ventre.

Elle se glissa et s'allongea entre les jambes de la brune. Lorsque les yeux l'observèrent avec confusion, elle exigea seulement :

« Encore Jane »

La mâchoire de Jane se serra, elle déglutit même, une rage animale dans les yeux.

« Putain... tu es folle » expira-t-elle.

Après avoir inspirer une ou deux fois, la brune plongea son regard dans celui inflexible de Maura. Puis, elle s'abaissa contre ses lèvres, muscles tendus.

Maura gémit en la sentant contre sa bouche... et la dévora. Elle avala Jane comme elle n'avait jamais rien avalé d'autre. Son clitoris dur contre sa langue, et son antre serrée contre ses lèvres. Elle la prit dans sa bouche et lui fit l'amour avec cette faim inextinguible au fond d'elle.

Jane pesta des vulgarités les dents serrées, encore hyper-sensible. Découvrant encore à ses dépends, ce qu'au juste Maura était capable de faire avec sa bouche. Et putain, elle se demanda si quelqu'un avait déjà pu durer plus de cinq minutes entre ses lèvres.

Elle mit moins de temps, comme à chaque fois. Son regard presque grave, elle regarda Maura et ondula, à deux doigts d'exploser.

La blonde comprit. Oh, elle comprit tellement bien. Et prit le clitoris entre ses lèvres... et lentement, profondément, elle suça. Jane alla et vint entre entre ses lèvres, une fois, deux fois. Lorsque Jane entra la troisième fois dans la bouche experte elle explosa, erratique. Un orgasme étiré par la blonde qui suça avec douceur au travers des spasmes.

Puis sa langue alla cueillir le fruit de son labeur, abondant, savoureux, et Jane tremblante dut se détacher du contact d'elle même. Elle ferma les yeux, incertaine de survivre à ce qu'elle verrait ensuite.

Puis elle ouvrit les paupières. Et vit la perfection en face. Eblouissante à lui brûler l'âme.

« Maura... » soupira-t-elle, avant de s'écrouler à ses côtés, en reprenant son souffle.

Et la blonde termina, à l'intérieur, avec une vérité déchirante, cinglant dans sa chair comme une supplique:

 _Donne-moi tes mains que mon coeur s'y forme  
S'y taise le monde au moins un moment  
Donne-moi tes mains que mon âme y dorme  
Que mon âme y dorme éternellement._

Ses doigts s'entremêlèrent à ceux de Jane, qui, encore désorientée, passa sa main libre dans sa chevelure.

Ensemble.

Ensemble elles trouveraient toujours un havre.

Et tous les langages pour se définir.

N/A :

Merci d'avoir lu ce texte, court, mais spécial pour moi. Merci au reviewers qui prendront le temps de me parler de leur lecture. C'est toujours important et précieux pour nous, auteurs, pour moi, de savoir comment ce qui est publié est lu et ressenti.

Je vous embrasse fort :) à bientôt.


End file.
